Sparks Of Hope
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: A girl who doesn't trusts anyone, has lost hope in her family, friends and even life itself. Will she be able to find hope?  I mistakenly deleted this story
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Assalum o alikum minna san, I'm the Princess Of Flames but you guys can call me Angel**

**Rebecca: Please don't tell me you typed this story in fan girl mode**

**Angel: I was my normal self while typing this**

**Rebecca: Okay, Angel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. She only owns her OC and plot. Enjoy **

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night people were tucked away in their beds fast asleep. Little did they know that a group of men and hounds were chasing a girl, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The young female was weak and didn't have much strength in her body as she had lost a lot of blood. The hounds barked and chased the girl with the men<p>

"_How am I going to loose them? They track me by my scent" _with that thought she was struck with an idea. She took out a bottle from her bag pack and threw it at them just as the bottle broke the hounds got confused and began running in different directions but the men kept chasing her.

"_It didn't go as I planed it but at least I managed to get the hounds off my tail" _

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face them. She began to gather her energy in her hands after a few seconds she released the energy. The energy was stable and when she released it the energy wave caused all of the men to fall unconscious. She grinned and began running or should I rather say drag herself as she had lost a lot of energy. The young teen was passing by a construction site when suddenly….

The building crumbled down and on the girl!...

* * *

><p><strong>Angel and Rebecca: We hope you liked it, Please review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebecca: Assalam o alikum minna san here is chapter#2. So what took you so long Angel?**

**Angel: *in emo corner***

**Jade: What's up with you?**

**Angel: I only got 1 review. Makes me wonder whether I should continue or not.**

**Burn: Don't continue!**

**Rebecca: Shut up.**

**Goenji: Don't listen to him continue.**

**Angel:*happy and out of emo corner* okay enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p>She painfully opened her onyx eyes as a jet of pain struck her body. She held her body, "What happened? Where am I?" with those words she got a splitting head ache and her memories began rushing back to her.<p>

_Oh right, I was being chased by them…._ She thought and examined the white room. She saw the clothes that she was wearing on a table and then looked at what she was wearing while sitting on the bed. It was a hospital gown.

_At least I know where I am, but how did I get here? _When the room's door opened and a young nurse with brown hair entered the room. She looked like 18 to 19 years old.

"Nice to see you are up, you have been sleeping for 2 days." The nurse said with a smile "My name's Alex, I am a nurse in training."

The black haired girl with grey shades kept silent. "What's your name? And care to tell what happened to you?" the brown haired nurse asked but the young teen ignored her.

The nurse waved her hand in front of the black haired girl's face. "Hello can you hear me?"

The nurse snapped her fingers 5 inches away from the girl's face and snapped her fingers and used sign language believing that she is deaf.

An angry vein popped up "I'M NOT DEAF!" the girl exploded in annoyance. The nurse literally jumped and fell on her butt. She looked scared at the girl.

"You're annoying you know" the girl glared at her.

The nurse was about to say something when a girl with neck length red hair entered the room. "Oi one-san I am going to stay at the training grounds today… Am I missing something?" noticing her sister on the floor.

"Oh nothing….. We… I was ummm a…" the nurse stammered trying to come up with an excuse.

"Let me guess you were annoying her and she exploded in anger, getting you scared, making you fall on your butt." The red haired girl said "by the way my name is Elle"

"Nice guess. Gomen that I was rude earlier. My name is Angel." The black haired girl finally spoke up not looking at the sisters.

"It's okay, anyway I have to get these files to the doctor. See you later" Alex said as she left the room.

"What happened to you?" Elle asked. "I…. got involved in an accident." Angel replied not looking at the girl who was now sitting by her bedside. "Gomen"

Angel gave a small smile. The girls began chatting after some time a doctor walked in. "Nice to see that you are recovering really fast. I have a question for you. Have you ever been drugged?" on hearing those words Angel froze not knowing what to say…

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: sorry if the chappie was bad.<strong>

**Catherine.: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna san. **

**Rebecca: Here is chapter#3**

**Angel I am so happy that for the first time that the day I started typing the story I managed to finish it.**

**Rebecca: Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Angel froze on hearing the doctor's question while Elle stared at her in disbelief. The doctor arched his eyebrow knowing the answer. "You do know that the drug you had been taking is forbidden as well as dangerous. It's even more dangerous than the drug the boys from Zeus junior were taking. In fact the drugs you were taking, are now making a reaction in your body, the reaction is making some sort of energy that is even more dangerous than the nuclear bomb. YOUR BODY IS GOING TO EXPLODE UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE TAKING!" The doctor exclaimed revealing the bad news.<p>

Elle's eyes widened in disbelief, Angel's eyes were cold and said "So?" not even looking at him. The doctor and Elle stared at the blackette wondering that did she even hear him or not.

"So? What do you mean by so? I said your body will…." "Explode like matter meeting anti-matter I know" Angel cut off his sentence.

"But how can you be so…. calm?" Elle exclaimed as she was getting freaked out.

"Like what _he_ said was something new for me. I have been taking those since I was 6. When I turned 8 I was told my body will explode when I turn 12 and here I am alive at the age of 14! I am not saying I am not going to die but what I am saying that I will die when my time comes. I don't really care whether I live or die, eventually I will die sooner or later" Angel said finally looking at the doctor straight in the eyes.

The doctor and Elle both were out of words wondering what to say. "You are a strange girl, in all my years I have never seen a patient who doesn't even care about life"

Angel smirked. "How about this you stay in the hospital till your injuries recover, then you can go out and do what ever you like at your own free will. But you have to come to the hospital at least once a day for some tests." Doctor offered his patient who seemed to be upset.

"What ever, Elle don't you have to be at the training grounds?" Angel said reminding the red haired girl who scurried out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it was the right thing to do, letting her roam out in public in her current condition?" a female asked.<p>

"There is something strange I sense in her I want to know what it is"

"That's all right but…. Letting a walking talking bomb to walk in public like that, That is insane!" the woman exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that I can't describe, there is more to that girl than what meets the eye"

Doctor and Alex entered Angel's room and checked her.

"Well you are as good as new. You can go in and out of the hospital at your own free will." On hearing those words Angel jumped of the bed and stretched her right arm high in the air and snapped her fingers, fire swirled from her feet till the top of her head and then dispersed with Angel no longer in her hospital gown, she was in her casual clothes a white sleeveless shirt with blue jeans reaching just below her knees and blue and white sandles.

"You are full of surprises" Alex commented. "Before you leave I must tell you that if you ever collapse, spit out blood, feel dizzy or any other scenarios then you must inform me" Doctor said with a glare.

"Sure" she said as she opened the window and jumped through the window. Alex and doctor Shun ran to the window and to their surprise the girl was standing on the ground safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna san**

**Rebecca: Here's chapter#4.**

**Crystal: Angel would have updated this sooner but she was busy updating "Lost Souls"**

**Angel: *in emo corner banging her head***

**Goenji: What's wrong with her?**

**Rebecca: She mistakenly deleted this story.**

**Crystal: But she has uploaded it again so what's her problem? Yo Shuuya! she likes you go get her out of the emo corner.**

**Goenji: *walks up to Angel and gives her flowers* that's not how our lovely author should be behaving. *smiles***

**Angel: *blushes, out of the emo corner with a smile* Thank you everyone for your reviews. They made my day. Katsura Angel you will find out the reason in the upcoming chapters.**

**Rebecca: Yo Tsurgi *holding a chainsaw***

**Tsurgi: Yeah yeah I am doing the stupid disclaimer; Angel-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Thank God she doesn't. Angel only owns her OC and the plot.**

**Goenji: Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Angel smirked at doctor Shun and nurse Alexa's expressions as she walked away. It had been about 9 years since she came to Inazuma town and practically didn't know where she was going. She tied her knee length black hair in a high pony tail with her bangs coming on her face and the grey shades in her hair looked lovely.<p>

She was walking by a soccer field near the river bank where she saw elementary school kids playing soccer. She smiled and remembered some memories of her past... _painful memories_

She walked on the streets lost in her thoughts when she ran into someone and fell. "I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" She said as she saw the stranger who offered her hand to help her which she obviously took. The stranger had platinum blonde spiky hair and onyx eyes with slightly tanned skin.

"It's all right, I haven't seen you around here are you new here?" he asked.

"Um you can say that, sorry once again." Angel said as she walked away with a faint blush. _I am such a kluts _

* * *

><p><strong>AT RAIMON JUNIOR:<strong>

****"All right class, we have a new student. Every one meet Amethyst Kamaru. She is a new student here so make her feel welcome. Amethyst you may take the second seat by the window" Sensai said as Amethyst walked to the second seat by the window. She had long curly purple hair and blue eyes with fair skin.

**AFTER CLASS:**

The Raimon soccer club were taking a water break. "Hey Kazemaru are you all right?" the cheerful captain asked in a worried tone noticing the girly boy lost in thought. Endou's voice was like a key that brought Kazemaru back to reality. "Yeah I am fine, I was just thinking that's all."

"Okay if you say so" Endou said "COME ON GUYS LETS PRACTICE" The cheerful captain said with his fist in the air and the team shouted yeah before running to the field and practice continued.

The Raimon boys were busy enjoying practice but little did they know that they were being watched by someone. _ Wish I could play soccer like they do but if I do then... _The stranger turned his/her's back on them and walked away disappearing the shadows.

* * *

><p>It was about 8o'clock in the night. Angel sat on her hospital bed lost in her thoughts when Alexa entered the room "Ohaiyo Angel chan. So how was your day?" "Ohaiyo Alexa san, it was okay." Angel replied.<p>

"You are really confusing you know, at times you are really nice and sometimes..." Alexa trailed off as she saw doctor Shun and three other doctors entered the room. "Angel I would like you to meet the best doctor in this hospital Dr. Goenji Katsuya and these two other doctors work in nuclear power plant. This is and .They might be able to help you." Dr. Shun introduced the other three doctors. Angel sighed "Whatever, like I even care what you do"

"Come with us to the examining room and we will do some tests on you." said.

* * *

><p><strong>ANGEL'S P.O.V<strong>

I stood in some sort of capsule filled with a liquid an oxygen mask covering my face and almost every part of my body attached to wires. It was weird but not painful.

Unfortunately, I spoke too soon as electric current from the wires began flowing into my body. I screamed my lungs out, it wasn't as painful as I felt _that_ day but it was almost as hurtful.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: You'll be the price and I'll be the princess, it's a love story. Baby just say yes.<strong>

**Burn: What the hell?**

**Angel: what are you doing here Tulip-head?**

**Burn: What did you call me?**

**Goenji: Don't you dare talk to her in that tone *glares***

**Burn: *gulps***

**Crystal: let me guess you were listening to Taylor Swift's song Love Story**

**Angel: Yeah**

**Rebecca: Review please. your reviews make her happy and encourage her to update faster.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna san!**

**Rebecca: Here's chapter#5**

**Crystal: Wow you have been updating fast these days.**

**Angel: *smiles* Well anyway today is my little brother Goku's birthday. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKU!**

**Rebecca, Crystal: It's your brother's birthday? Then happy birthday!**

**IE and Go cast: Happy Birthday!**

**Rebecca: *glares Tsurgi***

**Tsurgi: Yeah yeah I know. Disclaimer; Angel does not own Inazuma eleven or Go. She only owns her OCs and plot**

**Tenma: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You have to awaken your true power do you understand me? Now do it again." A man shouted at the weak 9 year old girl.<em>

_She struggled to rise on her feet. She was already held down by the weight clothes she was wearing pus one hundred times Earth's gravity and destroy killer robots blindfolded! It was too much for her body to stand but she still got back up because she knew what will happen if she wouldn't be able to complete her assignment._

* * *

><p>She opened her onyx eyes Angel's body was weak and ached. "You're all right thank goodness" Alexa said who was sitting on the chair by her bedside. "Yeah it's nice to see you are up." Alexa's younger sister Elle said. "I came here to visit. Since there is still time before school so I thought I should visit. I had a feeling you would like some company since my sister is too boring"<p>

"Hey I am not boring!" Alexa defended herself. "Whatever if you say so" Elle said not caring.

Dr. Goenji Katsuya entered the room and said "if you two don't mind, leave this room I would like to have a word with my patient"

Elle and Alexa left the room.

"Tell me what happened to you yesterday in the nuclear examining room?" Dr. Katsuya asked. Angel sighed "Nothing really new for me."

Dr. Katsuya arched his eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question"

"If you must know I was in a capsule filled with some sort of liquid and almost every part of my body was attached to wires and then electric current began to flow into my body. After that I have no idea what happened" Angel answered not caring.

Dr. Katsuya's eyes widened "You are just like how Dr. Shun told me about you." He said and then left.

* * *

><p>It was break time in Raimon jr. Amethyst was walking in the hall way completely unaware of her surroundings and where she was going. Amethyst was descending the stair case when she slipped and fell.<p>

Fortunately, Amethyst was caught by someone before she landed on the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" a boy with brown spiky hair with an orange headband asked. Amethyst nodded as the brown haired boy's friend who caught the girl placed her back on her feet.

"Arigato ne" Amethyst thanked them. "Hey you're that new girl in our class, Amethyst right? I'm Endou Mamoru and this is my friend Goenji Shuuya." Endou introduced.

"Yeah, well nice meeting you but I have biology class" Amethyst said as she strolled away.

Endou and Shuuya glanced at each other. "Hey you guys what are you doing standing there? Fuyuka told me that coach Hibiki and coach Kudou want to talk to you" Elle the tomboy said as she began dragging Endou impatiently while Goenji followed them arms crossed.

"So what do you think coach wants to tell us" Endou asked no longer being dragged by Elle.

"Don't know but we'll find out soon enough" Elle said walking a long with Endou and Goenji.

_There is something weird and familiar about that girl. _Goenji thought.

**AFTER CLASSES:**

Goenji was walking up the staircase to the roof of the school where he saw Amethyst was on her knees taking deep breath and began coughing out blood as orange glow began to surround her.

Amethyst jumped high in the air as the glow began to increase and finally all the energy surrounding her was released and a dangerous energy wave was released causing all the windows to break and Shuuya to tumble down the stairs and on to the ground.

Goenji got back up on his feet and ran up the stairs to find Amethyst lying on the ground emotionless. He checked her pulse

She was a live. He took out his water bottle and sprinkled some water on her face. She slowly opened her blue eyes. "You okay?" Goenji asked. "Yeah I'm fine" she replied as she sat up with Goenji's support,

"What happened to you?" he asked looking at her straight in the eyes. "It's none of your business" Amethyst said as she stood up and began to walk away but was stopped when Goenji grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of my wrist Shuuya!" Amethyst said coldly. Goenji smirked getting her annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"This is" Goenji said as he pulled the back of her purple hair revealing silky black hair that reached 5 inches below her knees with curls in the end and grey shades.

"I had a feeling I have seen you somewhere before. You're that girl who I ran into the other day." Goenji said.

"Whatever." Angel said bitterly as she pulled her wrist out of his grip. "If you even dare to tell anyone about this YOU WILL REGRET IT!" she threatened as she left the roof leaving Goenji on the roof alone to put the puzzle pieces together.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Finished. Hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Rebecca, Crystal: O_o**

**Angel: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Crystal, Rebecca: *traumatized***

**Angel: Yo you guys are you all right?**

**Crystal, Rebecca: *still traumatized***

**Angel: Till I get these two back to normal. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna san!**

**Rebecca: Gomen that Angel updated late. She was busy updating Lost Souls.**

**Angel: The weirdest thing happened I got a story idea from a lesson from school.**

**Crystal: That's insane!**

**Angel: Oh yeah I almost forgot, I wanted to tell you guys that Amethyst wasn't caught by Endou she was caught by Goenji. OKAY?**

**Tsurgi: Before these crazy women start an argument. Here is the disclaimer: Angel chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or Go, she only owns her OC and plot whereas Elle belong to InazumaElle.**

**Goenji: Read, Enjoy and please do review.**

* * *

><p><em>The young 9 years old black haired girl panted and shivered in the freezing temperature. She was cold, tired, bleeding and was barely able to stand.<em>

_"Again! Do it again! Don't you dare try to defend yourself you little brat! use that power inside you to attack them not form a shield! have I made myself clear? Now do it again!" A man scowled at the poor girl. He was in his nice, soft, warm seat with a cup of hot chocolate and marsh mellows in it yelling at the little girl was wearing a torn black short skirt and a sleeveless shirt with blood stains on them. Her hair tied in a pony tail._

_The robots attacked the girl whereas 15 armed men fired at the young girl. She tried to concentrate and use her powers to attack them but there were too many of them. Fortunately she managed to break two of the robots but she was out numbered and was finally outmatched._

_She fell to her knees panting totally exhausted from the fight and loss of blood. She coughed out blood as she fell back clutching her stomach as the man who was yelling at her kicked the little girl hard in the stomach._

_"That's what you get for disobeying me! you little brat! Now get back up on your feet or else!" The man scowled as he kicked her in her side as a scream of pain was released from her._

_She struggled to get back up on her feet but darkness consumed and she passed out._

* * *

><p>"Ohaiyo Endou-kun, Elle-chan" Aki greeted the two teens as she walked to them. "Ohaiyo Aki chan!" Elle and Endou greeted her.<p>

"I have heard from Haruna that we will have to make science projects and..." Aki was cut off. "Awww man! I hate making science inventions. Why can't sensei just give us grade on soccer?" Endou said pouting.

"Yeah this sucks!" Elle agreed with her 'beloved' Endou.

Aki sighed. They were walking in the hall when they got together with the others from the soccer club. "Ohaiyo minna san" The three 14 year old teens greeted their friends. "Captain! Aki! Elle! It's a good thing you guys are here I want to tell you guys the good news. There's going to be a soccer tournament! and we have GOT an invitation to participate!" Haruna said excitedly.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait! All those strong players and I'm going to take their shots! I'm so pumped up!" Endou the soccer freak said excitedly. "Come on guys! We're going to win it!" Endou the cheerful said punching the air followed by "YEAH!" by everyone from the soccer club.

But their excitement ended when "Don't push your luck, just like the FFI you have to first be selected for the team. Also unlike the FFI this tournament is a bit different meaning once a player leaves the team they can not return and play in the next match" The team turned around to find a girl with long curly purple hair and blue eyes.

"What did you say?" Somoeka scowled. "Calm down Somoeka, what do you mean by that Amethyst?" Endou said in a serious tone.

Amethyst sighed. "Like what happened last year, Fubuki got hurt so he wasn't able to go to Locot island and play in the Knights of queen game but he later returned to the team. But... if he or any other player gets injured very badly and is replaced he won't be able to play in the tournament... To make things easier for you to understand; once selected for the team try not to get replaced or kicked off the team" she said as she twisted her bang and strolled pass them.

"What? once we get kicked off the team we won't be able to return to the team?" Kazemaru exclaimed.

"Are you deaf? that's what I said girly boy." Amethyst said coldly without looking at them.

"Why you!" Somoeka shouted as he kicked a soccer ball at her. "Look out!" Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka and Natsumi exclaimed.

Before the ball could hit her Amethyst spun on her heals and kicked it. The ball zoomed and slammed into Endou's hands. He held onto the ball trying to stop it. Amethyst snapped her fingers as the power filled ball loss it's power and Endou managed to stop it but was still smoking.

"Endou-kun are you okay? are you hurt?" Elle and Aki asked in sync. "That shot. It was incredible such power I have never felt anything like It! Hey Amethyst will you..." Endou trailed off noticing the young girl was no longer there.

* * *

><p>Amethyst's long purple hair danced with the wind gazing at what the people below are doing. At the sight of the soccer team playing soccer happily made her remember her tragic past. She turned her back and sat on the ground hugging her knees as tears began welling in her eyes. <em>Why? why? why? why did that happen? why do bad things always happen to me.<em>

__"Amethyst?" she heard a voice as she quickly stood up hiding her tears and pain. "Goenji? What are you doing her?" she said bitterly.

"Elle kicked the ball in anger so high that it flew here, surprise you didn't see it" Goenji replied pointing at the black and white sphere lying on the ground. "What are you doing here? who are you and what are your intentions?" he asked in a serious tone meeting her onyx eyes with his own.

Amethyst bit her lip and looked down and back at Goenji "who I am and what I am doing here doesn't concern you, and don't worry you and your friends won't get hurt or anyone else here for that matter if you mind your own business"

On hearing that Goenji's suspicion grew even more but he was not satisfied just yet. He gave her a glare.

_Don't you give me a glare Goenji Shuuya! _Amethyst though and glared back.

"Stay away from and no one get's hurt got it?" Amethyst threatened as she left the roof top.

* * *

><p>At the Goenji residence Fuku was placing the dinner on the table where both males of the Goenji housing for in deep thought. Yuuka stared at the continuously wondering what was on her tau-san and onii-chan's mind.<p>

"Tau-san, Onii chan?" Yuuka asked in a low voice which worked like a magic wand that brought the two of them back to reality. "Are you two okay?" Yuuka asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all" Goenji Katsuya replied. "I'm fine" Goenji Shuuya said after his father.

Shuuya glanced at a file his father brought a long with him. The name and picture on it surprised him...

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Gomen minna san for short chapter it's time for bed actually so Gomen!.<strong>

**Tenma: But it's 7:30!**

**Angel: I know that means time for bed for me and my brothers.**

**IE cast: O_o**

**Rebecca: It's true! anyway goodnight Angel.**

**Crystal: Please review! they are appreciated as well as criticism **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebecca:****Assalam o alikum minna!**

**Angel: *dark aura and angry vein***

**Tenma: What's up with her?**

**Crystal: Don't know, what's wrong Angel?**

**Angel: I read my own stories yesterday and saw I had made mistakes there and some of the words were missing too, when I checked in my computer the missing words were there! Ahh note to self after uploading remember to read it then post it!**

**Crystal:Okay...**

**Tsurgi: Here is the disclaimer: Angel chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or Go, she only owns her OC and plot whereas Elle belong to InazumaElle.**

**Goenji: Read, Enjoy and please do review.**

* * *

><p><em>"You can't let your past rule your present. Different people have different intentions, you have only experienced the... negative intentions of people. Trust, Angel, trust you must learn to trust and make new friends" a blur vision of a woman said calmly.<em>

_"But after what I have experienced how can I be sure about what kind of intentions people have?"_

_"Listen to your heart. Remember Angel that flowers are crushed to get perfumes, fruits are squeezed to get juice and sugar canes are pressed to get sugar so whenever you feel crushed, squeezed or pressed so remember God wants to get the best out of you. Learn how to trust others and don't let your past rule you"._

* * *

><p>Angel's eyes fluttered open. <em>It was only a dream, that woman in my dreams she looks familiar but where?<em>

"Ohaiyo!" Elle said angrily as she entered the room. "What's the matter with you?" Angel asked.

"Ahh! that new girl in our school, Amethyst, she kicked a ball at Endou it was strong and almost caused his hand to get fractured! if she didn't disappear I would have taught her a lesson she won't forget,. DON'T HURT ENDOU!" Elle the stalker said angrily.

_Really? But I didn't even put much power in it._Angel thought. "It could be possible that she didn't want to hurt him but did hurt him by accident, besides the your 'beloved' Endou getting hurt, how was your day?" Angel said changing the subject.

"Well, in science class we have to make projects and hurray for me that Endou asked me to be his partner. YAY!" Elle said excitedly.

"Good to hear that" Angel replied with a smile. "Nice to see that you can actually smile. At first I use to think that you don't even know how to smile" Alexa commented.

An angry vein popped up on Angel and Elle. That was annoying. "So Angel, what did you do all day? I hope my sister Alexa didn't bore you to death?" Elle said teasingly.

"No, I was out walking around town" Angel lied.

In the last period at class 2B the students had just finished their test and were impatiently waiting for school to be over. Sensei was busy checking the test papers of the students when the school bell rung and most of the students ran to the door while some kept sitting on their seats waiting for the crowd on the door to lessen.

Goenji was sitting on his seat remembering what his father had told him yesterday. "Goenji?" a voice was heard that brought him back to reality.

"Amethyst?" Goenji said with a confused expression on his face.

"Um, I wanted to say gomen for being rude to you even after how you caught me from falling and had been nice to me. Gomen" Amethyst apologized.

Goenji was a bit shock on seeing this kindness from a girl whose death glare pierces through ones souls and is great at threatening people. "I-it's o-okay" Goenji stammered.

"So, do you have a partner for the science project yet?" Amethyst asked out of randomness.

"No, do you?" He replied. "No" was the replied he received from her.

"Will you be my partner?" He asked. "Sure!" Amethyst replied with a smile. "See you later Goenji" Amethyst said as she strolled away.

_Good, if she is my partner now then I can get to know more about her, her past and her secret. _Goenji thought as he placed hands in his pockets and went for soccer practice.

Toramaru charged towards the net, trying to get pass the hurdles i.e the defenders in his path when a sudden slide from Elle the ball was no longer in his position.

Elle headed to the opposite net which was being guarded by Tachimukai (Darren in English dub, sorry but in my country they show it in the dub versions so if the spelling is wrong then GOMEN!) Elle the hot head got passed the mid fielders and defenders with ease and was now right infront of Tachimnukai. She kicked the ball as hard as she could "Red Shot!"

Tachimukai quickly used his hissatu "Mugen the hand!" but was unable to stop the red-heads shot.

"You call that a save? Pathetic you can't even stop a weak girl's hissatu. We need a new goalie" Fudo taunted. "What was that Fudo Akio? I didn't quite here you right. Did you just call me weak?" Elle said angrily as she stomped towards Fudo. "Yeah, so I did call you weak. All girls are weak players like you. Just stay out of my way girly and let the big boys show you how it's done" Fudo mocked Elle. "Fudo! That's enough!" Endou exclaimed.

"Or what?" Fudo replied. Elle out ranged and no longer being held by Tsunami, Kurimatsu, Max, Mirdowika and Hiroto, holding a leek in her hand ready to kill him.

When Fudo fell to the ground hugging stomach "that's what you get for making fun of me and talking smack to Endou!" Elle exclaimed.

"Hey guys, where did the other soccer ball come from?" Mirdowika asked remembering that they were practicing with one soccer ball.

"Oh yeah Where did it come from" Kurimatu followed Mirdowika. "the ball came from her" Kidou stated pointing to a girl sitting on top of a tree a few yards away from the field.

"Who's that?" Haruna asked Aki "It's that new transfer girl, Amethyst"

Amethyst jumped down the branch and walked to the soccer field and received a lot of stares from the team.

"What do you want Amethyst?" Somoeka asked remembering how the young teen behaved with them. "Calm down Somoeka! Let's here what she has to say" Endou said putting his hand on Somoeka's shoulder.

"I wanted to say gomen on how I behaved with you guys alright? I'm sorry and Endou gomen that I almost broke your arm." Amethyst apologized.

"Thou I didn't put much power in it" she whispered to herself

"But I so do not regret hitting you with a soccer ball. Anyone who says that girls are weak gets on my nerves" Amethyst said turning her attention towards Fudo.

"So will you have soccer practice with?" Endou the cheerful captain asked who obviously didn't mind what happened yesterday.

"Ah sure I guess…" She said a bit confused with Endou on the goal post. Amethyst wanted a one-on-one match with Endou so she had her request fulfilled….

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Finish sorry for lame chapter. I have a headache so….. Sorry!<strong>

**Mini Goenji: Pwesh veview.**

**Angel: Kawaaiiiii! *cradles mini Goenji***


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel: Assalam o alikum mina! I thought I should write one last chapter before not updating till 15th March.**

**Rebecca: yeah we have Final Exams! So Angel isn't going to update till they are over.**

**Tsurgi: Angel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven she only owns her OC and plot.**

**Goenji: Please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night around 2 in Inazuma city. Everyone was tucked away in bed, no one in sight on the streets except for a girl in a black mini skirt, red half sleeves shirt with a black hooded jacket and knee length black boots. Her head was covered with her hood and hands in her jacket's pockets walking with the street lights showing her the way.<p>

When out of the shadows someone pinned her against a wall in a narrow alley.

"So this is where you had been hiding" a male's voice said with the girl still pinned against the wall.

"Let me go Marcus!" the girl said calm but bitterly. "Now why would I do that? You are coming back with me I don't get it what _he _sees in you and how you became the strongest among the elites. I think _they_ overestimated you. You are just a pathetic excuse for elite! No girl especially as weak as you can be an elite like me!" Marcus exclaimed bitterly.

"If you that I am weak and am not worthy of holding the title of an elite then why do you want me back?" The girl smirked

"Surprising the elite and so called genius doesn't get it why I am taking her back ehh Angel? Because when you are back you will loose your title as elite and will be punished severely for running away and I will be the strongest and be rewarded dearly for this." Marcus said evilly

Angel sighed "for your own selfish purposes" she mumbled and like a lightening strike kneed him in the stomach making him pass out.

"I am NEVER going back you hear me Never!" Angel exclaimed just as she turned to leave more boys in black clothes appeared with leeks and long metal rods.

"Running away so soon? We didn't get to play with you" said a boy who had red spiky hair green eyes and a scar on his face.

"I was wondering where you bakas are" Angel said mockingly as the boys in black charged at her.

She grabbed ones leek when he was trying to hit her with it and kicked him in the stomach. Having a weapon in hand now she had an easy chance of defeating them.

"Don't think that you can win against us, the odds are against you its 1 against 19" Enjyu said with a grain.

"Don't get too cocky" she said as her leek and his leek clashed against each other. Arlando snuck up on her and attacked her but he didn't hit her he ended up in hitting Enjyu.

"Drew are you blind or what!" Enjyu yelled at him. "It's not my fault you don't have sharp reflexes" Drew said angrily as he glared at Enjyu when those two were knocked out by Angel's surprise attack.

"Idiots they let down their guard and got knocked out by a girl" Roykuoto muttered bitterly.

Diensu and David charged her. Diensu held Angel's arms not letting them go and pressing her head down trying to break it. David had a leek in his hand and began striking her. Angel smirked.

_She smirked. What does she have in mind? _David thought. When Angel's legs did action, she kicked the leek away from his hand and clutched Diensu's shoulders and jumped grabbing David with her legs by the neck smashing his head on Diensu's making them passout.

The remaining boys were clutching their weapons and grinding their teeth. They ran blindly at her.

"I don't have time for these bastards" Angel whispered to herself as she began glowing in orange flame the glow around her increased. The boys who were still standing took their chance at strike her. Hitting her over and over again but Angel didn't move a single though feeling every blow. When BOOM all the energy surrounding her was released.

All the boys flew into the walls and stayed their motionless. Even Angel was thrown back by the blast too weak by the blast she struggled to get back on her feet.

She some how managed to get back up. Walked to the boys and took some sort of spray out of her pocket. She shook it and sprayed the boys with it with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: Sorry if this chapter was short and boring. Like I said in Lost Souls and in the beginning of the chapter no updates till exams are over.<strong>

**Rebecca: You will find Angel reviewing stories though if she is lucky to have prepared for the exam early.**

**Crystal: till then…**

**Angel: Allah Hafiz, Ja ne~ Sayonara, Toodles, later, Adios.**

**Rebecca: please review. Criticism is welcome. Accepting anonymous reviews too.**


	9. Hiatus

**Angel: *pissed* Hey guys I wanted to say that I am going on hiatus**

**IE cast: *gasps***

**Gouenji: Why?**

**Angel: I have lost my motivation and writing spirit. I quit! I am leaving FFN for a while... till I get my motivation and spirit back. SORRY! **

**Endou: is it because of that "Bobkitty" guy?**

**Angel: No, it's something else. Till then see you guys! Allah Hafiz**


	10. Chapter 9

**Angel**:** Ohaiyo minna san! Gomen for not updating this.**

**Rebecca: We hope you guys aren't mad!**

**Angel: When I said I was going on hiatus I thought no one would care but then after I read my reviews and PMs I was so surprised. I even got anonymous reviews from readers, I was shocked cause I always thought that who ever review are the only ones that read my story but... WOW! I hope you guys would like this chapter.**

**Tsurgi: Angel chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, she only owns her OC and plot. If she owned Inazuma Eleven or Go...**

**Angel: I would be Gouenji's girl friend/wife.**

* * *

><p>Angel tagged along with Dr. Shun, Dr. Chiaki, Dr. Katsuuya and Dr. Suzuki as they walked down the hallway of the nuclear research observatory.<p>

Angel who was wearing a white belly top which showed a burnt mark on her stomach and a white short skirt her feet bare and arms crossed.

"That energy you have inside of you, can you control it?" Dr. Chiaki asked the blackette who just shrugged.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Dr. Chiaki chuckled.

Angel ignored them and looked at them straight in the eyes.

The doctors looked at her with confused expressions.

"What is it?" Dr. Suzuki asked while fixing his glasses.

"I have decided that I am not going to stay in the hospital any more or be a genie pig for your experiments. If you'll excuse me I have my own life to live." Angel stated in her cold tone as she headed for the exist but was stopped by Dr. Shun.

"No! you can't leave! I won't allow it! where will you live? you have no family and nowhere to go. Where will you go you pathetic orphan?" exclaimed.

On hearing that every doctor in the hall except for 's eyes widened while Angel just smirked cause her suspicion had turned into fact.

"How do you know about? how can you even be so sure that they are dead?" Angel questioned with a glare.

"Your parents were killed infront of my eyes! I saw them perish! Sigar had..."Dr. Shun trailed off in fear cause in anger he had given away his secret.

His words seemed to have pierced through her chest like a spear and fury, hatred and anger consumed her as a dark menacing aura surrounded her. " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

gulped and took step back but then stopped and glared at her with an evil grin as he taunted "What's the matter little girl? scared of the dark? no mama or papa there to protect you from the boogie man?" he laughed like a maniac and snapped his fingers as a couple of male nurses came and grabbed her arms as Shun quickly took out a needle to inject her.

He had an evil grin on his face as she struggled to escape, just as Angel was about to get injected Dr. Gouenji grabbed Shun's hand.

"You are not suppose to inject a patient just as you please" Katsuya scowled at him but was taken back by a kick in the chest by Shun.

"I don't see what is so special about you and how the hell you are an elite rank that is beyond me. Now time to take you back, you pesky little brat" spat as a smirk appeared on Angel's face.

"Why not I show you" She said with mocking smile as she kicked Shun's hand in which he held the needle which flew far away and gave him another kick in the gut as he fell back.

The nurses who were holding her arms fell unconscious cause of the swift movement of her hands.

She grabbed her bag and smiled at the stunned faces of the doctors as flames swirled from her feet till the top of her head and the flames dispersed with no one standing there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angel's P.O.V<strong>_

After teleporting I stood in front of an old mansion whose paint was slowly scrapping away.

It once used to be a magnificent mansion before turning into a shabby old house as memories rushed into my head like a tidal wave.

I could feel the burden in my heart get heavier and had the urge to cry but... No! I won't cry! people who cry are just weak and don't know how to live their lives but I ain't weak.

I held back my tears and walked to the door as I tied my knee length hair into a tail and led my bands which had grey shades on them cover my forehead, took a pair of high heels out from my bag and wore them

I stood in front of the door and took my hair clip off which had two butterflies on it one; one blue and the other one is pink. I took it in front of the keyhole and the hair clip took the form of the proper key to open the door.

I was about to open the door when I got pounced on by something from behind, I pulled that thing from behind and got face licked affectionately by my pet lion cub Lily.

"Oh Lily, I missed you so much! are you all right?" I said as I scratched her behind the ears while she nuzzled my face.

I took the key, unlocked the door and went inside.

It was really dusty inside, there was a really thick layer of dust on everything. The furniture was covered with sheets, there were cobwebs all around and it looked like an haunted house.

"Looks like there is a lot of cleaning up to do, ehh Lily? wanna help clean this place?" I asked Lily who was in my arms and she nodded. I put her down and gave her a feather duster which she held with her tail, I got a piece of cloth, washing powder and we began to clean the furniture and removed cobwebs from all the rooms.

After that we found a vacuum cleaner which fortunately works and cleaned the place, washed the dishes, changed the sheets, did the laundry and moped the floor.

I was exhausted! so was Lily but our hard work paid of. The whole place looked as good as new.

The two of us slouched on the sofa and stay there like this for a few minutes catching our breath.

"Lily, why are you here? You are not suppose to even be here" I stated as I remembered why she wasn't with me all this time.

She began to pull the ribbon I tied around her collar as a USB fell out from there, My eyes widened an a grin crept on my face. "Souka, you got the security codes. Good! very good! you deserve a treat. How about you and I go out tonight and get something to eat. I'll also give you a chocolate eclair just as a reward.

Lily growled in excitement and pounced on my again nuzzled my face as I giggled.

"OK OK, I have to take a shower before we go. so wait right here till I come back" I ordered her and headed up the stairs to the bathroom, I had some clothes with me in my bag so I didn't have much to worry about my clothes.

I took a shower, changed my clothes and wore my purple sleeveless blouse, black skirt, black hooded jacket and black high heel boots and went down stairs to Lily while brushing my hair, placed my hair clip in place and left with Lily, it was about 8 o'clock when we left.

I had my head covered with my hood and Lily walking right beside me. We walked by the soccer field near the riverbank when I heard "You stupid bench-dating mowhawk head baka! don't you know how to do anything right?"

I turned to see Elle busy insulting Fudou while trying to escape from Hiroto, Midorwika, Gazalle, Kurimatsu and Toramaru's grip, Kazemaru face palmed while Endou laughed nervously.

"Elle-chan please calm down. I know Fudou doesn't mean it since he or anyone else doesn't want to die in your hands"

Elle calmed down "All right Mamo-kun if only you say so, I'll do it"

The guys let go of her and she walked to Fudou "You are lucky Fudou, you should be thankful if it wasn't for Mamoru you would be dead by now" she said in threatening voice.

I walked away from them and went to a restraunt where I ordered a steak for Lily and a burger for myself.

_"We need to get her back, may be if any of us finds her we should tell her"_ I heard a familiar voice say from a near by table.

"_No! are you a Dark Knight or not? We don't tell anyone about what happens at the academy" _a boy said ruthlessly in a really low voice so that no one could hear them except for me cause I have good hearing.

_"We MUST! I mean MUST not tell him about us meeting that b*** and got beaten up by her 2 days ago. It will be a total disgrace!" _another ruthless someone said.

I know them as I stole a quick glance at them and my worst fear came in to being. The guys who wanted me to go back with them are here! wait! why am I so worried? they can't defeat me.

A waiter brought my order, I gave Lily her steak and I ate my burger.

After done eating, paid the bill and hastily left without being spotted by them.

I only had one thing in my mind and that is what are they hiding and want to blackmail me with? this question lingered in my mind all the time.

I bought Lily eclairs from the sweet shop and bought chocolates for myself but the entire way that same thing bothered me, what is it?

Even after we got back to the house I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I snapped back to reality when Lily began pulling my sleeve trying to get my attention.

I glanced at her and saw that she had a letter in her mouth which she placed on my lap.

I held it and and saw my name on it.

"Where did you get this?" I inquired

Lily turned her gaze to the top of the bookshelf. _So that's where she found it._

__I tore the envelope and took out the letter. The letter made my heart break into pieces.

I cried and wailed Lily tried to comfort me but it wasn't helping, "WHY? WHY? WHY? Did it have to be like this? why is it always me? what sin did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: okay end of chapter, sorry for VERY late update. I hope you guys liked it and can anyone guess who that letter was from and what it might have said? winner will get a prize<strong>

**Gouenji: Angel accepts anonymous reviews too so please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sparks Of Hope Chapter#10**

In class 2B it was filled with gossiping and chatting students and it was like no teacher was even present in the room since they were finished their work and the teacher was arranging the test papers.

"It's great that we are getting holidays and sensei postponed the project…"Elle said excitedly "Yeah! No school"

"I am so pumped up! Now we have plenty of time to practice for the upcoming tournament" Endou said excitedly

"Okay now class, settle down please" Sensei said calmly as the class settled back in their seats "As you all know that you all will have 2 weeks from tomorrow onwards… you have your projects to complete and I have also decided to a physics test from pages 112 to 124 so study hard"

The class groaned and the bell rang as almost everyone hurried out.

"Oi Gouenji lets go for soccer practice" Endou shouted even though he was standing a few meters away from him beside Elle

"Err-Endou…I doubt that we will have any soccer practice today considering its pouring outside" Gouenji said glancing outside the window

"Neah, that's ridiculous come on let's go" Endou said pulling the flame striker on his feet

"Okay I'm coming…you guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you guys" Gouenji replied

"You heard him Mamoru, let's go" Elle said impatiently and grabbed his upper arm and dragged him away

Gouenji glanced at the desk beside his which was empty when he noticed a thick black leather book there. He picked it up and examined it and tried to open it but no luck since it has a small lock there. He stowed the book in his back and walked out of the class and headed to the clubhouse

***At the clubhouse***

Everyone was all dressed in their soccer uniform and was about to had out for the field when Hibiki and Kudou entered the clubhouse.

"Soccer practice is cancelled" Hibiki announced which wasn't a surprise for most of them but was a heart attack for the soccer freak captain "What? No! You can't do that coach!" Endou shouted

"Sorry Endou, as your coaches it's our first priority to put our players' health first…" Kudou said "…or your mothers will have our heads" Hibiki resumed in a whisper making Endou pout and slowly the clubhouse emptied as everyone grabbed an umbrella from a box and departed to their homes

Endou and Elle walked down the street in silence, since they lived in the same street. "Hey Elle chan, when do you think we'll be able to play soccer again?" Endou asked with one hand behind his head and the other holding the umbrella

"Don't know, may be tomorrow" she replied

"I hope so, or I'm gonna die" Endou exaggerated

"Don't worry, It'll be fine" she said with a smile

Endou sighed and they walked in silence once more as Endou's face slowly began to turn pink

"Mamo kun are you alright? You're pink" she asked anxiously

"Oh, err I'm fine…I just…well…think your really pretty that's all" he stammered making Elle's face crimson

"I'm not pretty I'm normal"

"No you're really pretty" Endou said making her face flush even more

"Elle chan, would you do me a favor? Could you close your eyes?" Endou asked as the both of them stopped walking

"S-sure, I guess" Elle whispered and closed her eyes as Endou leaned forward and caressed her lips with his own and the stayed like that for awhile

_*Angel's P.O.V*_

I walked down the street heading to the nightmare villa which was dreadful for me to even be there but for some odd reason I felt safe and protected there as if no danger in the world could harm me but then again I would have dreadful dreams in my sleep which left me restless for 3 days. I have shadows under my eyes and fear of falling asleep.

I was so tired and sleepy, my clothes for soaking wet since I didn't have an umbrella and I took of my purple wig of and tied my black hair in a pony tail.

When someone grabbed my wrist and threw me against the wall. I staggered on my feet and pressed the lump behind my head caused by the impact of the wall.

Someone grabbed my wrists from behind and tied them. I tried to release myself but no luck the figures in front of me came closer and I had a good guess on who they were.

"You're an idiot for walking on the streets with your guard down like that" Marcus said bitterly

"Time for pay back" Takuto said walking closer.

Marcus grabbed my hair and pulled them as he took out a dagger from his pocket and slashed it against the right side my neck as a stream of blood began to come out I groaned but did not let them have the pleasure of hearing my scream.

Drew pulled me on my feet and put his arms bellow my shoulders as Marcus used me as a punching bag. Punching and kicking me in my face, chest and stomach while the others from behind roared with laughter and cheered

I have no choice but to use it with that I snapped my fingers as the ropes caught on fire and burned away and I stomped on Drew's foot as he let go of me and ended up getting punched in the face by Marcus. The others surrounded me. I still had my bag on my shoulder in which I slid my hand in and pulled two of mine hand fans out which were made of blades and had a black dragon embossed on it.

They all summoned their weapons and stood their ground all of us giving death glares when I felt something pierce my shoulder from behind to find an injection there. I pulled it out and with that I fell two my knees panting as two more figures emerged from behind in a black hooded jacket and short skirts and sneakers.

They cackled, "you're really foolish and a really easy target Starling" said one of the two girls

"Maron, Miyako" I whispered as I stared at them.

"Marcus! Stop wasting your time and just take this traitor to the headmaster and he will deal with her!" Maron scowled

"Don't order me around…you're not my boss" Marcus spat and those two began throwing insults at each other just like those two boys from Alea Academy I saw the other day; Burn and Gazalle

I took the opportunity and took a vile out of my bag and took a gulp of it and the effects of 'The Venom' wore off almost immediately.

Miyako noticed and kicked me but I countered it as well. I had to use what I didn't want to; clenched my fists as fire engulfed them and then a wave of fire pierced through the circle giving me a chance to escape. I ran for it but Enjyu grasped my wrist and threw me on the ground.

"Not so fast…the fun is just beginning" Enjyu snarled and with that he was knocked out cold by a soccer ball

"20 against 1 That's unfair" said a familiar voice which I recognized immediately as "Gouenji!"

He glared at them which they returned back when a black lightening struck a few meters away from me and a male figure of Roy appeared

"Dark Knights! Your orders are to return to the Academy immediately!" Roy growled "Miss Starling if you'll excuse us" with that they disappeared

_*Normal P.O.V*_

Gouenji kneeled beside her, examined her and gasped at the sight of the bleeding neck and gently pressed it with his fingers trying to stop the bleeding make her wince.

"Are you alright, Starling?" Gouenji asked

"I'm fine" she replied "by the way the name's Angel. Don't call me by my last name"

He helped her stand up and she began to limp away from him, wincing. She out of no where felt the rain cease to fall on her to find Gouenji's umbrella sheltering her

"I don't need your help" She said coldly but Gouenji turned a deaf ear to her "You know what your problem is? you don't trust anyone…you need to learn to trust people and make friends" Gouenji said fiercely

"If you had lived my life you would stop trusting your friends and everyone"

"You have been in the darkness too long to see the light of trust, love and friendship. I can help if you would just stop being so arrogant and stubborn" He scolded

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and began to walk away

"Don't think you're leaving that easily I'm walking you home especially with what just happened" he said fiercely

She sighed and he walked her to her house

She opened the door and was pounced by Lily leaving Gouenji to stare in awe "i-is that a lion cub?"

"Yeah, her names Lily"

Gouenji explored the living room while Angel dashed up to her room and changed her clothes; a white skirt and a blue shoulder-less top with a hooded jacket. She sat on the sofa and Gouenji sat beside her.

"Do you live here alone?" he asked her and she nodded sadly

"Gomen, err-you look like you haven't slept for days. Is everything alright?" he said trying to change the subject but it made things much worse

"Yeah, I haven't slept for 3 days…I can't sleep. If I sleep I would hear…I would see…" she sobbed trying to hold her tears

"Angel, it's okay let your emotions be free. Don't hold anything back" he said soothingly

"You don't know my life! How can you sleep if you would see the murder of your parents' death in your dreams over and over again…*sob* hear their screams and pleas…*sob* have your grandmother use you as a slave and then kick you out of the house*sob*…. Then a man would take you to a school where they would just use you even the people whom you thought were your friends?... I can't stand it! I just want to die" she wailed and embraced Gouenji digging her face into his chest.

He hugged her back and stroke her hair trying to calm her down since he couldn't think of what to say.

They stayed like that for half an hour and Angel fell asleep, he smiled at her and Lily gestured him to follow her. Gouenji carried her bridal style and took her to her room and lay her on the bed as Lily curled up beside her.

He turned to leave but couldn't move since a sleeping Angel had her grip around it so he decided to stay and lay down on the bed beside them with a pounding heart


	12. Chapter 11

**Angel: Ohayo minna san! how are you guys?**

**Rebecca: Shouldn't you start the fic?**

**Angel: Right, Tsurgi!**

**Tsurgi: Well, I don't need to tell you guys this over and over again but whatever those two do they can never own IE/Go/Chrono stone**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's P.O.V<strong>

The morning light of the sun prickled my cheek as I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom. I turned my head to the left to find Gouenji sleeping next time and my cheeks began to burn and got hotter when I realized I was holding his wrist in my sleep. I quickly scampered out of bed, took my clothes out from my closet and headed to the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath.

After taking a bath and changing my clothes into a one-shoulder blue blouse, a white short skirt. I wore bracelets on either hand and white and blue heels. I headed to the living room.

I sat on the couch, thinking about yesterday's events; how those Dark Knights ambushed me, Shuuya helped me out and brought me home,how I finally broke down and released all the pain I had in my heart, out.

There's no time to think about that, "Why did they return to Shadow Agency without forcing me to go with them? What was it that they thought I know when they were talking at the hotel few days back? I don't like this, I don't like this one bit" I mumbled to myself and grabbed my laptop from the table.

I inserted the USB with the security codes Lily got me and began to break into their mainframe.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Angel continued to infiltrate Shadow Academy's security system and copied most of the documents on her laptop with a smirk of satisfaction on her face. She began opening the files and began reading the data which made her heart skip a beat and stomach lurch at certain points

"Ohayo Angel chan" said a voice as the figure of Gouenji Shuuya emerged from the hallway. On seeing him a faint blush appeared on her cheeks and returned the greeting "Ohayo"

"What are you doing?" Shuuya enquired

"Just some work, nothing much" Angel replied casually

"_Just some work,_ you sound as though you go to work" Shuuya smirked and she returned it.

Angel put her laptop aside and stood up "What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"You cook?"Shuuya raised an eyebrow

"No, of course not. The ghouls in the attic have been cooking for me for the past week or so" she replied sarcastically, rolled her eyes and walked pass him with her hands on her hips

She strode over to the fridge and took out some items; eggs, milk, bread, sausages, meat, ketchup, mustard, maple syrup and some fruits and vegetables. Okay, that's a lot of items.

"What are you going to make with all this food? I can get you are going to make French toast but what's all the meat and vegetables for?" Gouenji questioned as he entered the kitchen

"You'll see" was all she could say while boiling some water to put the sausages in while Gouenji broke the eggs.

The duo prepared breakfast and after 15 minutes they were done and placed the breakfast on the table.

The smell of the delicious breakfast filled their nostrils as Lily came down stairs and began walking between her mistress's legs. Angel scratched her behind the ears and placed a plate or meat and a bowl of milk for Lily who began wolfing-down the meat.

The two teens took their seats and began eating the breakfast. "You're a good cook" Shuuya complimented.

"You're not too bad yourself" she smirked. After breakfast the two began washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and went back to the living room. She was really eager to continue reading the data she had just retrieved but obviously she won't do it in front of him.

He can not know...MUST not know about 'it'. The true reason behind Gouenji's mother's untimely death...

Her thoughts drifted away into the void when "WE WILL HAVE SOCCER PRACTICE TODAY!" Satrtled her. Apparently Endou called Gouenji and in excitement he screamed too loudly making Gouenji to outstretch his arm (holding the phone) away from his ear.

"Yeah, sure I'll get there" Gouenji said, ending the call. "Looks like you have soccer practice today." Angel said "Yeah in 10 minutes"

"You could change into your uniform here before you leave."

"Yeah, thanks" he thanked and ran up stairs to his bag to change his clothes in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he descended the stairs into the living room to find the blackette with her laptop once more. She looked up at him as a blush began to stain her cheeks and butterflies soared in her stomach

"I hope Gouenji gets here soon, so we can start practise" Endou said impatiently. "Don't worry Mamo kun he'll be here soon." Elle comforted as she laid a gentle kiss on Endou's began making puking sounds. Elle just rolled her eyes.

After 3 minutes Gouenji arrived with a girl. "You sure took your sweet time" Fudou said."Whose the girl? your girlfriend? kissy kissy" Kogure teased making kissing sounds. Haruna twisted his ear and dragged him away.

"Hi Elle chan" Angel said "Ohayo Angel chan, I haven't seen you for quite sometime" Elle replied."Well I have been...kinda busy" she stated.

"You two know eachother?' Burn questioned."No, this is the first time we're meeting" Elle said sarcastically. "So Angel do you play soccer?" the said girl replied with a nod. "What position do you play?" Kidou asked.

"I'm a forward" she told them "so take your places everyone" Kudou said and everyone took their position

"All right minna! let's do it! Sakka Yaro ze!" Endou shouted from the started with a kick off, he passed Angel who did nothing but stand there with a smirk and dashed to the opposite goal. It took him a few moments to realize that she had stolen the ball silently from him.

"She's fast and is good at steeling the ball" Kidou noted. Angel passed the ball to Elle who charged directly to the goal, getting past the defenders with ease. She jumped in the air and kicked "Screw Gravity!"The ball crushed Tachimukai's God Hand and zoomed into the net.

Tachimukai threw the ball to Kazemaru who headed to the goal and passed it to Kidou and he back passed it to Somoeka which got intercepted by Gouenji. Fudou and Kidou used Killer Field which got Gouenji by surprise and the ball was stolen from him and was now in the possession of Tpramaru who by now had gotten passed the defenders and was face-to-face with Endou.

He use his hissatue "Gladiator Arch" but was deflected by Endou's 'lijgen the hand'.The ball was once more in Gouenji's possession who headed for the net. He got passed Hijakata and Tsunami easily but Kabeyama's mountain was in the way but he was no fool. He back passed the ball to Angel who jumped using Kabeyama's mountain as boost for a higher jump as she spun in the air with flames surrounded her "Fire tornado!" Everyone was astonished at the sight of the new girl knowing their ace-strikers hissatue move.

"You can do Fire Tornado? how? that's Gouenji san's move" Toramaru said, astounded. "I saw him use that hissatue move when you were practising once." Angel replied coolly.

"Once? are you sure? how many times did you practice that move?" Somoeka blurted out. "For the record this is the first time I used Fire Tornado and I didn't practice it. Let's just say that any hissatue related to fire in anyway is something I can copy with one look. Doesn't matter whether it's an offence, defence or a keepers" She told them.

"Hmmm, you are missing that part where you tell them that you can control fire as well, Phoenix" said a cold voice as a black lightening struck on the field and the Dark Knights emerged.

"Will you just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Angel bellowed enraged. "You guys are starting to get on my nerves!"

"Or else what? You going to burn us? You're too weak and a coward to do it! I don't know why you were the one who was chosen to be the veil the phoenix" Markus spat "Pathetic"

"I didn't ask to be the one to veil the phoenix. I never wanted to!" she yelled

"Leave Angel alone!" Gouenji shouted.

"O I see now, you have another member of the Gouenji family to die for you huh? disgusting!" Markus sneered "But then again you are a coward what can we expect from you"

Gouenji and Angel exchanged looks. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember, do you? Remember your filthy mother's best frie-" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANNOYING BAKAS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ANGEL?" Elle cut off Markus, who had lost her patience.

"We are the Dark Knights and we want your friend Angel that's all. What business we have with her is none of your concern" Maron said annoyed.

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Markus sneered."...or we could threaten her you pea-brain" Miyako interjected as a hollow gram appeared; it was a dark and grey dungeon where there were about 5 teenage girls and one middle aged woman chained to the walls, bleeding.

"What will it be? Your little friends which include those nut jobs behind you or yourself?" Drew asked mockingly. "Fine...I'll go with you" she mumbled. Dark Knights smirked, Markus twisted her arms behind her back while Roy tied them with black rope and with another black lightening they disappeared leaving a bewildered soccer team

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: so not much happened in this chapter, I know. Sorry about that but the next chapter will have action in it. Oh and the next chapter or the one after that will be the last chapter of this story.<strong>

******Rebecca: Angel made a poll on her profile so please vote on it.**

**Gouenji: Please review**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sparks Of Hope Final Chapter**

Markus and Drew had an unnecessarily tight grip around the black haired girl's arms. If it was a normal person then their bones might have been broken to the grip but the blackette was no ordinary girl well actually all the teenagers weren't ordinary teens.

They dragged her to a cellar and threw her in, chained her, injected her with something and left with a sneer. She looked around at her surroundings; the walls were of stones or at least they appeared to be, you see they were actually pure hard marble that looked like stone walls, there was blood splattered all over the place. A sudden feeling of dead and coldness began to consume her, sounds of screams and pleading began to echo. "No! It is not real, it's not real, and it's all in my head. Get a grip of yourself Angel!" she scolded herself and shuddered and managed to get a grip on herself but the feeling of dread, emptiness and loss was still there along with the screams.

"Angel?" said a voice barely audible, cocked her head to her side to find one no 7 figures chained to the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw them, she didn't notice she had company.

"Guys, are you all alright?" Angel asked. "Yeah, we're fine." The blonde girl known as Liana replied.

"This is…unexpected. I mean we planned that the next time we would have a reunion would be outside not in filthy cellar." Said Chiku with a giggle.

"Well, you didn't expect Mr. 'I-m-so-great-bow-down-before-me-the-king-of-blind-demons' to let me walk freely and try and plan to rescue my friends away from there, to sit back and relax?" Angel said "Honestly, I have been in more fights in these last few weeks that would make the Training scenario Omega 52 look like children playing with water balloons"

"Wow, anything else? I mean besides the fighting Dark Knights. Did you find anything or…anyone _special_?" Jade inquired with a smirk as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks "N-no! Why would I find a boy s-special?"

The girls in the room giggled at their captain and friend's embarrassment. The 8 girls in the cellar weren't talking as though they were talking in a cellar but as though they are having a sleepover and enjoying themselves, the girls had a particular reason for this because the black venom with which they all were injected, gave them a feeling of dread, the worst things that happened in their lives would appear before their eyes and of course the most horrifying thing the had heard would echo in their minds killing them from the inside.

"Come on, tell us, who is it? So we can give them the Black Empresses' _special greeting_" Rebecca said, Angel could have sworn that if Rebecca wasn't chained she would have been cracking her knuckles.

_***At the soccer field***_

The young soccer players couldn't believe their eyes that a group of teenagers just vanished before their eyes taking their new friend along with them. Gouenji clenched his fists in anger and worry.

"They just took Angel!" Elle exclaimed filled with fury. "We have to get her back!"

"Don't worry we will" Endou assured his girlfriend giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"But how? We don't even know where they took her" Haruna asked. "Don't worry, we'll find a way" her brother comforted her.

"Onii chan"

They were all busy talking with each other or lost in their thoughts to notice a lion cub heading towards a certain ace striker and began pulling his shirt to get his attention. Gouenji looked down to find Lily tugging on to his shirt, standing in her hind legs. He followed her to a bag with a star shaped buckle on it; Angel's bag. To his surprise the little cub placed its paw on the buckle and it spoke "Password?" Lily growled which got every ones attention and the bag opened and took out a touch screen.

"Is that a lion?" Toramaru asked, Gouenji nodded "That's Angel's pet; Lily"

Lily began doing something with it and then a portal opened…

_***Back at the Cellar***_

The girls were chatting which was totally ironic considering the situation they were in. When the door creaked open and the Dark Throne entered with a sneer "Time for your punishment"

"Oh joy, I can't wait" Angel replied sarcastically with a sweet smile.

"You won't be smiling after what Sensei has in store for you" Miyako retorted.

As the Drew and Roykouto unchained her and began dragging her away. "Good luck" Rebecca mumbled

The teens headed to a huge room where a tall and muscular that had a smirk plastered on his face. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. Thought you could get away did you?" he walked up to her.

"The only thing I wanted to get away from was you! You reek! When was the last time you took a shower, blaghh you're suffocating me" Angel snapped and got slapped

"Filthy little brat! You think you can taunt me! I'll show you what I can do"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know what you can do; Oh Great King of Fat heads Osiris" she rolled her eyes and slammed her elbows in Drew and Roykouto's gut as they collapsed. "Don't think you can hold me back…" but before she could say anything else a portal opened and Lily and Inazuma Japan members emerged from it.

"What? How did you get in here?" Osiris growled. "Oh, I don't know, through a portal maybe?" Elle said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "We came here to help but you look like you have it under control" Elle grinned, eyeing the unconscious bodies of Drew and Roykuto

Osiris smirked then said in a cool voice "I should have expected this from the daughter of Allisten and Yumaira Starling. There only daughter whose birth was a mistake" Angel looked a bit taken back by that "isn't that right, Project Elemental Phoenix"


	14. Chapter 13

**Sparks Of Hope Final Chapter**

His words followed complete and utter silence and the atmosphere was filled with shock. Angel had her fists clenched and her teeth bared "You'd know, you were there"

"W-what? What are you talking about? If there is someone whose birth was an accident was you!" Elle shouted pointing a finger at him.

"Oh really? Hasn't the little deceiver told you who her parents were or what they did? Why she was in such a bad shape when she first arrived in the hospital and of course how she didn't die at the age 12 when she was told that her body would explode at that age?" Osiris sneered totally enjoying himself.

All was met with silence and he snapped his fingers as a large L.C.D screen appeared and _an image of a laboratory appeared and there were about 6 scientists there, 2 women and 4 men as one of the young women looked like she was 2 months pregnant._

"_The project…" Gouenji Shonoko said, still unable to believe it "the project…it's finally completed…we can finally cure all the diseases in existence! Including AIDS! We finally did it"_

"_Yes, we did it but before we get over our heads, one question remains; will it work? The energy is too strong…" said the pregnant scientist with a smile. She was very beautiful with long gleaming hair; Angel's mum._

Angel looked at the smiling face of her mum's unable to believe that her mum used to joke with Gouenji Shonoko, Shuuya's mother, she felt her throat tighten when she felt someone give her shoulder a squeeze; it was Gouenji.

Not knowing how to respond to him, she swallowed and continued to watch.

"…_That is why we are using a host" Allistar finished his wife's statement his bluish black eyes sparkled, like his daughter's did._

"_That would be me" Kanta said with grin trying to conceal his evil smile._

"_Can we get started people? We have a tight schedule!" Ryouko exclaimed. He had always been the up to date type. If you have to work with him you have to do according to the schedule, not a second too late._

_Shonoko and Yumaira chuckled "Same old Ryu kun, he'll never change" Shunoko said with a smile._

"_I wonder how Suki deals with him" Yumaira joked._

_All the scientists took their positions. Kanta standing near a table._

"_Initiate" Ryuoko ordered as Allistar pulled the lever as energy began to form at the table. Shunoko took some notes on her observation._

"_Phase 1 is complete. Phase 2 begin" Allistar said as the energy began to take a form; a phoenix. It had the colors of a rainbow and it shimmered dazzlingly. _

"_Phase 3 begin Kanta, you know what to do" Allistar said nodding at Kanta who gave him a cheeky grin._

"_No need to worry" Kanta said confidently as he approached the energy._

_This was it. This was the phase that would tell them whether they succeed or lose. This was the final stage…_

_The room held its breath, wondering whether it'll work or not._

_The phoenix shimmered in the sky dazzlingly when it turned pitch black and gave of an incredible energy wave that blew them away, smashed some of them into the walls._

_The phoenix went out of control, shadow spikes were thrown in every direction, the phoenix needs a host to remain. Osiris smashed Kanta into the wall as he tried to get the phoenix inside him but the only thing it did was give him a horrible shock to knock him out._

_The phoenix soured into the sky before heading for Shunoko who would have been the victim but was pushed aside my Yumaira as the phoenix merged with her or did it?_

_You see the phoenix didn't merge with Yumaira but with her unborn child._

"_Are you all right?" Shunoko asked "Yeah, I'm fine" Yumaira replied._

"_Is everyone alright?" Allistar asked "Ryuoko? Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'm alive" he said getting to his feet pressing the lump he got on the side of his head when he smashed into the wall._

"_What about Kanta? Osiris?"_

"_Osiris is knocked out but Kanta is in pretty bad shape, he needs medical aid" Shunoko said._

The screen went black as everyone gaped at the screen and then at her who was trying to keep her dignity as she glared at Osiris with hatred that radiated from her so strong that horrified everyone there.


End file.
